


Stay Away

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Drunk Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Hyde loved Sakura, he always had and always would. That was why he had to stay away.





	Stay Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and is not entirely accurate to real life events.
> 
> Warnings: Drunken consent (both participants), mentions of past drug use.

            When Hyde had first discovered Sakura was on drugs, he had felt hurt and betrayed. He had been furious at his friend for doing this to him, to the band. He had lectured him time and time again, done his best to get his friend clean but none of it had worked and then, his worst fears had been realised. Sakura had been caught and the band left in pieces, all of their futures looking bleak.

            But Sakura had saved them all, taking all the blame and declaring the others didn't know, that it was only him, to the press before leaving the band, who made a remarkable recovery. It was in that moment when Sakura went down in flames, that Hyde knew exactly what it was he felt for the drummer, love. But it was too late now, to start something with Sakura after this would be crazy and stupid. Besides, who really wanted to get involved with a man on heroin?

            Years passed and Hyde pushed his feelings aside, refusing to even be friends with the drummer. He used his anger as an excuse but really it was love that kept him from contacting his friend. It was love that kept Sakura out of his life.

            He remembered the day when he had first found out that Sakura was now in rehab, had been clean for a week, a month, a year. Tetsu always kept him informed and Hyde thanked him for the news every time, before refusing to call and congratulate Sakura himself.

            Tetsu knew this behaviour wasn't like Hyde, that there was more to it than met the eye but he also knew to keep quiet. Sometimes it was best to keep your mouth shut and wait for people to confide their secrets in their own time. In the end it had been an unexpected meeting that brought Hyde and Sakura's lives back together. They had bumped into each other quite by accident and though Hyde had tried to walk away, Sakura didn't let him.

 

            “No, don't go Hyde!” Sakura complained, grabbing Hyde by the arm aware that the people around them were watching and more than likely to take Hyde's side over his. Everyone loved Hyde, how could they not with his sweet smile and gentle nature? How could a man of Hyde's height and build be a threat to anyone? No, nobody would ever think that Hyde could be in the wrong. “Please, can't we just talk?”

            “I don't think that's wise.” Hyde replied but Sakura wasn't giving up.

            “Please,” Sakura tried again. “One drink, that's all I ask. I've missed you.”

            “You hurt me Sakura, you hurt us all!” Hyde protested, his words coming out automatically without thought.

            “But that's the point. I'm supposed to have apologised to everyone I hurt but I can't even talk to you!” Sakura exclaimed. “It's one of the steps to becoming clean you know. Not that not apologising would bring me back on drugs but... please?”

            “Just one drink?” Hyde found himself relenting. Sakura's confession was tugging on his heart strings and it was too much when added to the emotional turmoil he was currently going through. He loved Sakura, he hated Sakura, but most of all he wanted to throw Sakura on the floor and fuck his brains out. Sakura was just way too sexy for Hyde to be unaffected by his presence. How Sakura managed to walk through this shopping centre without being attacked was beyond Hyde's understanding, though perhaps he was the only one who felt this way?

            “One drink,” Sakura agreed relieved. “Are you free now? I don't want you changing your mind.”

            “I keep my promises,” Hyde responded, giving Sakura a cold look that didn't quite meet his eyes. “But yeah, I can have a drink with you now.”

            “Coffee, or something stronger?” Sakura asked, as he made a mental list of his favourite places in the area.

            “I think perhaps I need something stronger.” Hyde admitted, letting Sakura lead him to a quiet bar and order their drinks. It was nice in here, practically deserted and private, which was exactly what the two men needed right now.

            When Sakura returned with the drinks there was a moment of uncomfortable silence, filled only with both men taking a sip of their drinks before staring at each across the table, waiting for the other to say something.

            “Look, you know what I’ve done and I'm sorry,” Sakura apologised. “But here's the thing, I just can't understand why you're still mad. Even Tetsu's long forgiven me. Have I done something to you when stoned that I don't even remember?”

            “No, just... I can't forgive you so easily.” Hyde replied, looking away. His excuse sounded weak even to his own ears and he knew Sakura wouldn't accept it, but what did that leave? The truth?

            “But…” Sakura replied, his thought tailing off. “Not even now, when so much time has passed? You can't find it in your heart for us to be friends? If that's the case, were you even my friend in the first place?”

            “We were friends,” Hyde responded quickly, shocked at the accusation. “And you hurt us all but that's not the problem. I need to keep my distance and the easiest way to do that is to hate you. Don't you understand?”

            “It's so long that nobody would say anything about us being friends!” Sakura reasoned.

            “I guess,” Hyde relented. “But still, is it really such a good idea for us to hang out together?”

            “Why wouldn't it be?” Sakura asked with a smile. “Come on, let's see if we can still be friends? Let me order a bottle of wine, they have some gorgeous vintage wines here. I bet they’re far better than anything Gackt could offer you.”

            “I don't know, Gackt's offered me some amazing wines.” Hyde replied easily, shocked to see the jealousy flare up on Sakura's face for a moment before his smile returned.

            “I'm not out of the running yet.” Sakura retorted, heading for the bar the second time, unaware of Hyde's eyes resting firmly on his ass the entire time he was at the bar.

 

            The wine really was special and one bottle became two and then a third was bought to take home to Sakura's home, as the bar was now growing busier and neither man felt comfortable being so closely watched.

            The journey back was cheerful and filled with alcohol fuelled laughter and by the time they stumbled through Sakura's front door, it had been long forgotten why they had come here in the first place.

            “So, what do you want to do now?” Sakura asked.

            “I want to kiss you.” Hyde replied, not realising he had said it out loud.

            “Go on then, kiss me.” Sakura challenged, placing the bottle to one side and allowing Hyde to have his own way. Hyde's kiss was eager and Sakura was more than happy to let the vocalist continue.

“Go wait in my bedroom.” Sakura ordered, as he headed towards the kitchen to open the wine. He'd just thought of a great drinking game but he wanted to be near condoms and lube, just in case this headed where he wanted it too.

            “I was thinking...” Sakura began, losing his words as he saw Hyde propped up on his bed with a very obvious bulge in his trousers, though Hyde seemed oblivious to this.

            “What?” Hyde asked and Sakura only smiled.

            “Just that we don't need glasses to share this wine.” Sakura replied cryptically, as he sat beside Hyde and filled his mouth with wine. Surprising Hyde he then hovered over him and slowly let the wine leave his mouth and cross Hyde's lips. Catching on Hyde opened his mouth and the wine was shared in a kiss, that continued long after the wine had been finished.

            “I'm drunk enough already.” Hyde commented, when he saw Sakura go for the bottle again.

            “OK then.” Sakura responded, pinning Hyde down and kissing him again. There was no chance in hell he was going to give up the opportunity to sleep with Hyde, the consequences could be dealt with later. He was quickly becoming as horny as Hyde and too drunk to be able to handle anything but sexual desire.

            Beneath him Hyde moaned softy into Sakura's kiss, even more drunk than he realised. It had been strong wine and they'd both consumed a lot so really it was no surprise Hyde had lost all self-control. He'd been struggling to not jump Sakura when sober and now here he was with Sakura as keen as he was.

            “I need to get you drunk more often.” Sakura commented, as he sat up long enough to remove his shirt and unfasten his trousers.

            “You don't need to get me drunk. I'm not drunk now.” Hyde informed Sakura, his words followed with drunken laughter than made Sakura laugh too. They were both wasted and he suspected Hyde knew it as well as he did.

            “Yes, not drunk.” Sakura agreed, running his hand over Hyde's bulge eager to make the other moan some more, and sure enough Hyde did exactly like he wanted, most likely unaware he was even doing it.

            Freeing Hyde's length, Sakura wrapped his lips around it and began to suck eagerly, enjoying the taste of pre-cum that already filled his mouth. He sucked a little longer, but didn't allow Hyde to cum and pulled back pleased with himself for suggesting the bedroom. Hastily retrieving the lube and condoms from his bedside table, he finished undressing both himself and Hyde and began to prep the vocalist, who was moaning so much that Sakura was convinced that he could reach orgasm just by listening to him.

            Actually scared this might happen, Sakura locked his lips over Hyde's, finding relief in Hyde's now muffled cries of pleasure. This was better and had the added bonus he was now kissing the man he had wanted so long. If only he had known before! Perhaps everything would be better if he had known years ago? Perhaps he would have never turned to drugs, or perhaps he would have followed the same road and hurt Hyde even more? There was no point second guessing these things.

            Once Hyde was prepared, Sakura slid a condom over his length and penetrated Hyde without hesitation. His aching cock sliding deep into Hyde's tight heat and a moan escaping his lips. For a second he paused to see how Hyde would react but the vocalist was as desperate as ever, if not more so, and Sakura loved this side to him. Bending over Hyde, Sakura let his lips meet Hyde's again and began to kiss him whilst pounding into Hyde, turning the act of sex into love making.

            Beneath Sakura, Hyde reached up and began to stroke the drummer’s hair, marvelling at how smooth and soft it was. He'd never expected Sakura to be like this, he had thought he'd be rough, or at least not sweet and gentle. Sakura always had been full of surprises and really that was what had attracted Hyde in the first place.

            The pace quickened but none of the gentle touches ever stopped and finally Sakura came inside Hyde, filling the condom but too drunk to notice at first. A few moments later it seemed to dawn on him that there was no point carrying on like this and without hesitation he had pulled out and tossed the condom aside, only to bury his head in Hyde's crotch as he used his mouth and hand to bring Hyde to completion.

            Spent, drunk and exhausted both men curled up in each other’s arms and fell asleep with gentle smiles on their faces. Right now, everything was perfect and any worries or concerns could wait for tomorrow. Why ruin this perfect moment?


End file.
